


Sketchbook 12

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animagus Bestiality, Chan, Community: daily_deviant, Corsetry, Creampie, Detention, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Implied Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Messy, Other, Romance, Sketches, Spanking, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: A collection of unrelated works and roughs,





	1. One Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there's now 12 of these~

He could hear their muffled voices coming from downstairs and he knew they were talking about him. Any other time, he would have slipped from his room and listened at the top of the stairs but he didn't dare leave his bed. Not after the way Father had looked at him.

 The caning had hurt, he had sobbed so hard during it that he could scarcely breathe. He'd never been given the cane before, usually Mother or Kreacher would spank him when he misbehaved. However, tonight he had done something so horrible that his normally reserved and distant father had taken in him in hand.

 But even worse than that was listening to the muted conversation he knew must be going on around the holiday table. They were deciding what was to be done with him, no doubt. Maybe they would send him to the faraway school where Pure Blood families sent those children who'd been born squibs or who possessed other impairments that their families simply couldn't abide.

 Or maybe.

 Maybe the Aurors would come for him and they would take him to Azkaban.

 They sent the worst witches and wizards there to be tortured by Monsters. Cousin Bella had said so and she knew about all kinds of horrid things. The way Father had looked at him... His breath caught in his throat. What he had done must have been awful. Even Aunt Druella who usually doted on him had shaken her head in disappointment. ("He wants to be a Muggle racing car driver? Where did he get such a disgusting idea!") Surely they would call the authorities.

 He sank down in his bed and tried even harder to hear what they were saying.


	2. To another year with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Through ups and downs and the occasional duel, they're still going.

  


Best Wishes for a wonderful New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrabble night at the Snack Shack. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really oughta clean this one up and give it an actual background.


	4. "Smile, Damnit!"




	5. "Oh Merlin, yes..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gives Severus something he really wants for his birthday.

Liver, bacon and onions in gravy, with chocolate cake for afters.

 


	6. Dashing Through the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends get together for a Christmas Eve joyride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for mini_fest on LJ.


	7. January Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's 3pm.
> 
> (full image can be viewed here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/684134.html )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling super nostalgic about fandom lately and with the theme "everything old is new again" I not only recycled an old prompt, but an old trope. After all, it's been a long time since I've seen any ambiguous, slightly hinkey, good ol' fashioned dirtywrong Snarry detention art and it was the first sort of fic I read in this fandom way back when. Besides, a friend really likes toppy!Snape and Snarry so there you go.


	8. "Oh, go f**k yourself, Potter."




	9. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you can't say I never let Severus have some pussy. /rimshot


	10. Inflection is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what you say, it's how you say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just visiting other ships for a bit.


	11. Sir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some daddy!kink just for funsies.


	12. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Sirius is crooning some sappy love song or a jaunty, happy ode (if he has any sort of taste, it's a Beatles song.) and Severus is snarling (gently, mind you) "oh stop than infernal howling this instant. *snort* corny wanker." All while blushing in a pleased manner and not making the slightest move to tongue tie Sirius.
> 
> (As an aside, I apologize for being so behind on responding to comments. I've had a houseguest for the past week and half and my online time has been a bit limited.)


	13. Slither Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some porn for your Thurs.


	14. Dinner with the Prime Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how it goes, you invite the prime minister for dinner, he brings some expensive scotch, you have a few drinks, swap war stories and then a few more drinks and before you know it, you're spit roasting one of the hosts. Could happen to anyone.


	15. Electric Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first go at Teddy Lupin.


	16. Dog Tagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfectly shagged out.


	17. Old F***ing Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the tin.


	18. Feb. Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview for this month's Daily Deviant that can be seen here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/686820.html#cutid1


	19. Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sunny and goofy for a cold, quiet day in Blahuary.


	20. Showing Him the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's Weasleycest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for starstruck1986 on LJ. My Weasleycest cherry has been popped.


	21. End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not have been able to pull a V-day story out this year, but more than likely, there was probably someone called a corny wanker for presenting someone else with a box of chocolate (but who ate the better part of it after dinner all the same.). Later, someone might have pleasantly shocked someone else by wearing very snug knickers with red hearts on them all whilst blushing madly and feeling gormless and ridiculous but extremely pleased with the reaction that they elicited. Someone also might have discovered how much they like having 25 year old Scotch sipped from their navel. After that, there may or may not have been a game or two of nude Scrabble that may or may not have ended with the winner doing a victory dance which involved a good deal of penis flopping.
> 
> The rude dancing might have triggered a spirited play fight that perhaps got a little too heated and rough (thankfully the bruises were relatively mild and easily healed with a simple spell.) but ended in an equally heated and rough bit of the other amid the ruins of the sitting room. They were probably very hungry and a bit spent after all that activity (not as young as they once were.) so there was likely some take away curry in front of the Muggle telly until both decided to go up the wooden hill to Bedfordshire and call it a night.


	22. The Brothers Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color version of a random panel of Sirius and Regulus as babies from one of my comics.


	23. Gotta Hex 'Em All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know many would have ironically put him with a Spring Deerling or Jigglypuff, but young Snape strikes me as a Gengar guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being slow on replying to comments, I've been a bit out of sorts lately. I'll catch up as soon as I can.

I know many would have ironically put him with a Spring Deerling or Jigglypuff, but young Snape strikes me as a Gengar guy.

 


	24. Wheee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed some floof to counter act the dark stuff I've been working on.


	25. Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Deviant is throwing their 11th Birthday Bash which is where I've been spending my limited free drawing time. Below is a sample of what I've been doing. To see more, head over to: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html  
>  and check out the daily drawble challenges: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/


	26. Vroooom...

It's merely a bonus if he's making motorcycle noises or indulging in some sort of bad ass-style monologue.

(Yes, I suck at drawing machinery.)


	27. Unzipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from being sick to post something from a few days ago. Stomach viruses suck.


	28. And They Call It Puppy Luv...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the month long Daily Deviant Birthday Bash.


	29. Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Teddy, done for April's Daily Deviant Birthday Bash


	30. Pound It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy/James Sirius done for April's Daily Deviant Birthday Bash.


	31. Misc. from Daily Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last two doodles in the bunch.


	32. Ordinary Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redraw of a sketch from 2012 just to see the differences in my art 5 years later.  
> Original:https://archiveofourown.org/works/553506


	33. June Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full image can be viewed here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/700388.html


	34. August Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Themes Chosen: Oil  
> Other Warnings/Content: creampie, implication of a very severe spanking, dressed/undressed, aftercare.  
> Medium: Digital, photo which is not mine.  
> Summary/Description: The come down after a very vigorous session.
> 
> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/704898.html?thread=14259330


	35. August Daily Deviant: Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink/theme I chose this month was "oils", the creampie and spanking was just a bonus. I tried something new with using a rendered background, I don't think it was particularly successful.


	36. Sept. Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty little tease for what I'm doing for later this month.


	37. October Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vampires don't sparkle. ('tis the season for a teeny bit of horror and besides all the themes are Halloween based. ')  
> Posting on Daily Deviant on 10/13.


	38. It's Not the Great Pumpkin, Sirius Black! (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posty tonight, sorry. :/
> 
> Title: It's Not the Great Pumpkin, Sirius Black!  
> Artist: Me  
> Prompt # #17 Character A accidently summons (naked) Character B during a Samhain ritual  
> Pairing(s)/Character(s): Sirius/Severus (Marauder Era)  
> Rating:NC-17  
> Summary A shocked Severus is very rudely interrupted during his shower-time activities, much to Sirius' surprise.  
> Warnings/Content: nudity, masturbation, a slippery Snape, and some really huge pumpkins.
> 
> Done for the 2011 Samhain Smut Halloween Fest.
> 
> Everyone's nose was way too small back then.


	39. Nov Daily Deviant Preview




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Young Snape in 9.4 minutes




	42. Happy Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy!


	43. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is the worst and best part of the game.


	44. Chapter 44




	45. July Daily Deviant Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full art here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/726553.html


	46. Old School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch


End file.
